2:32am
by fallin'overyou
Summary: Samantha Davis trying to change after a year of sadness.
1. Prologue

2.32am

At this time of the night, I would be with him. I would sneak out and meet him at the usual place. Well, now is different. He is gone and is never coming back. He died on this day, one year ago. The feeling of being loved is now buried deep in my heart. Over the past year I went to school, came back from school, studied a little and…well, nothing more. Every day I planned to change it, but I just couldn't. Now I am determined to do it. Will I make it this time?


	2. 7 am: He is still not here

7.00 a.m.  
Sam's POV

It's first day of school and I'm now a sophomore.

'Sam, breakfast!' My mom yelled.

Usually, I would get up and get ready, but today I didn't want to get up at all.

A few minutes later, mom got in my room.

'Come on sweetie. Haley will be here in thirty minutes.' She said and then walked out of the room.

Haley is my aunt, by the way. She helped me when it was hard for me. The day when he, Ayden, died was painful and she knew exactly what to say to make it better. Well, not much better, but it counts. I slowly got up and changed into something appropriate.

When I got out of my room, aunt Haley was already there.

'Hi aunt Haley.' I greeted her.

'Hey Sam. So, are you exited for school.'

'A little…'

___________________

When we got to school Aunt Haley went to the teachers' office and I walked down to hall to my locker. While I was walking I heard a couple of freshman guys whistling. Well, I did change my normal outfit with some of my moms new designs. This is good, for start of something new.

RING.

Oh crap. The bell. I have Aunt Haley's class first period. I walked in just a second before her. It was really quiet in classroom. At least 'till Bayron, the star basketball player, walked in.

'I'm sorry I'm late.' He said.

'It's okay Bayron, have a sit.' Aunt Haley answered.

He sat right behind me. Not that I cared. I didn't even know him.

'Excuse me, do you have a pen? I forgot mine.' He asked me with slowly taping my back.

'Yeah, here.' I said.

'Thank you. I'm Bayron, by the way.'

'I'm Sam.'

The class was soon over and I met Veonica, my best friend, at hall.

'Hey Sam.'

'Hey.'

'So, there is a party for the start of school year. You wanna go?'

'Yeah, sure. Why not.'

'Cool. I'll pick you up at 11.'

'See you then.' I said as I walked to my next class.

11 p.m. was actually great. My mom went to sleep then and I always just lay in the bed and stare at the ceiling until I sleep.

10.30 pm

I was sitting on sofa in living room, waiting for my mom to go to sleep. The last thing I want is to get caught today.

'Sam, I'm going to bed. Don't stay long. You have school tomorrow.'

'Night mom.' I said.

As soon she walked in her room I got to my room and put on clothes that I have already picked.

Ronnie came soon and we got to the party at half past eleven.

'Well, hey there.'

'Oh gosh, Bayron, you scared me.' I said.

'Didn't mean to do that, sorry.' He said 'You just came?'

'Yeah.'

'So, how is it?' He asked with a smile on his face.

'Well, I know barely anyone here.'

'You did go to Tree Hill High last year, did you?'

'Yes, I did, but I didn't talk to many people…'

'Well, let me introduce you to someone.'

' Okay.'

Time passed by and it was already 2 a.m. I was having a great time.

'Police! Police!' I heard someone yell. Crap. I definitely didn't need this. Mom's gonna kill me.

___________________

Brooke's POV

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I answered my phone half asleep.

'Hello?'

'Ms Davis, this is officer Lewis from police station. Your daughter was at a underage party, you will have to come to pick her up.'

'I'll be right there.' I put the phone down and put some clothes on. I can't believe that she snuck out to a party…


	3. 3 am: Mess of the early hours

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**To answer Smartie01's questions – Sam is Brooke's real daughter.**

**You will find out the father in next chapter.**

**Sam is fifteen.**

**And no, Brooke does not have any other kids…**

_____________________

_Previous chapter:_

_'Ms Davis, this is officer Lewis from police station. Your daughter was at an underage party, you will have to come to pick her up.'_

_'I'll be right there.' I put the phone down and put some clothes on. I can't believe that she snuck out to a party…_

_____________________

Brooke's POV

'I'm here for Samantha Davis'

'Come with me.'

I was mad and disappointed in my daughter.

After a half hour or so, when I finished all the signing in the police station, we headed home. The car ride was awfully quiet.

___________________

Sam's POV

When we came in the house, I tried to go to my room, but the stern voice of my mom, unfortunately, stopped me.

'Hold it right there, missy. Go sit in the living room, I'll be back in five minutes.'

I don't know where she went and I couldn't care less. Right now, all I was thinking was that if Dad was here, it would be so much easier. Stupid work.

Mom came back in the living room I exactly six minutes and nineteen seconds later (Yes, I did count seconds, lame, right?). She looked very calm.

'So, tell me what were you thinking tonight?' She asked as she sat on the coffee table.

'Um… I was thinking that I wouldn't get caught.' I answered in a matter-of-factly look.

'Samantha, I'm in no mood to play games right now. I can't believe that you snuck out after your curfew, on school night, and went to that party.' Mom said, sounding terribly exhausted.

'Mom, I'm really sorry, I don't know why I did it. I just, for once, wanted to have a little fun.' I said sincerely.

'That is no excuse. Last year I was begging you to go out a little and now you are sneaking out after your curfew… So, this is how it will be, you're grounded, for two weeks. No phone, computer, iPod or television. Haley will drive every morning and you will come back to store right after school. Now, go to your room and get some sleep. You've got only four hours.' She finished.

She is got to be kidding, all of this for just one mistake. Well, technically it's not a mistake 'cause I wanted to go.

I went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Next morning

'Samantha, breakfast!' As usual, my mom woke me up at seven sharp.

I got up, put some clothes on and got out for breakfast. Cereal. Great. Then again, since my mother didn't get much sleep last night, because of me, I should've expected it.

'Morning.' I mumbled.

Mom probably didn't even hear me, 'cause I didn't get any answer. Or she was to mad to speak to me. Let's hope it's the first one.

'Eat that up. Haley is going to be here any second.' She said to me.

Aunt Haley didn't know what happened. Well, at least until I went to my room to brush my teeth. She was bugging me about it in the car. Why did you do it? Was the question that she asked me twenty times.

___________________

Two weeks passed by, not very quickly, but as quick as they could've been. I'm not grounded anymore, thank god for that. I couldn't go anywhere but school. That was a disaster.

The knock on the door broke my thoughts.

'Sam! Go get that, I'm in bathroom!' Mom yelled to me.

Knocking, once again, repeated. I wasn't in a hurry and who ever it is can wait a few seconds.

'Dad!' I said as I opened the door.

What a surprise. I jumped and hugged him.

'What are you doing here? You were supposed to be back next week.'

'They let me go earlier… To spend time with my girls…'

___________________

**To be continued…**


	4. 9 pm: Problems will go away

_____________________

_Previous chapter:_

_'Dad!' I said as I opened the door._

_What a surprise. I jumped and hugged him._

_'What are you doing here? You were supposed to be back next week.'_

_'They let me go earlier… To spend time with my girls…'_

_____________________

**Sam's POV**

Mom came down and greeted dad with a long kiss.

'Hello! Child in a room!' I said annoyed.

'Sorry kiddo.' Dad said to me.

'So, Lucas, how did your new book do?' Mom spoke as we all set in the living room.

'Great. Better than any book before. At least I think so.' Lucas Scott, my father, answered.

'The tour is finished?'

'Yes it is. Finally.' When he said that I went to my room.

Dad is always on road and I really want to spend time with him, but I didn't feel like it right now. Not long after I left living room, came the knock on my door.

'Come in'

'Hey Sammy.' It was dad.

'Hey dad.'

'What's on your mind, sweet girl?'

'Nothing much. Just… nothing.' I decided not to tell him.

'I see you haven't forgotten last year. When are you going to stop blaming yourself for what happened?'

'Never. It is my fault that he died dad!'

___________________

_Flashback_

'_Come on with us Anthony.'_

'_I'm scared Sam.' Came the reply of little Anthony._

'_Oh come on… You'll have lifetime to be scared. Come on in the water.'_

'_Oh okay…'_

_Just then Anthony ran to the lake and being a klutz he tripped and fell straight in the lake. Unfortunately, he hit his head straight into a big rock that was in the lake. Sam swam quickly to him, but it was too late. He lost too much blood. When the ambulance came he was already dead…_

_End of flashback_

_____________________

**Lucas's POV**

Last year was so hard for Sam. First her brother and then her boyfriend. We all miss Anthony, but Sam blames herself for everything.

'Sam you did not kill him!'

'Yes I did. If I hadn't made him to come to the lake, he would be here now!' She said as she left her room.

___________________

**Sam's POV**

Dad was trying so hard to convince me to forget about Anthony. I know I didn't kill him, but it was my fault that he jumped. And do you exactly forget about your little brother?

'Where do you think you're going?' Mom said, breaking my thoughts.

'To sit on porch. I need some fresh air.' I answered as I closed the front door.

I'm still grounded, so I can't go for a walk.

Last year I used to come out here a lot. I could think with no one to interrupt me.

___________________

**Brooke's POV**

'What happened?' I asked my husband, who just got out of Sam's room.

'Oh, nothing… I brought up Anthony…'

'Again? Lucas you know that that is something she wants to forget!'

'I know… It jut seems that every time we talk it comes down to that… '

'I'll go talk to her…' I said as I left the kitchen.

___________________

**Sam's POV**

'Hey.' Mom greeted me.

I didn't answer. I am not in the mood to talk right now.

'Sweetie, I know the last year was hard for you, but you got to talk to someone about that… '

I was still silent. It's hard for me to talk about it.

'And if you don't want to talk with me or your dad, you will have to go to the therapist'

'Whatever.' I muttered.

'I'm serious Sam.'

'I know you are. I just don't want to talk about it.'

'You have to. It's not good for you to keep it inside of you'

'I know, mom, but It's just hard.' I replied in a low voice with tears in my eyes.

'You got to deal with that sooner or later honey. It'll be good for you, I promise.'

Now, I was starting to cry. I don't know why, but I did. Mom hugged me…

___________________


End file.
